


And They Shall Know His Face and Despair

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dark fic, Horror, Other, spark eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Jazz hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Shall Know His Face and Despair

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the May 26, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting on LJ.

Jazz hunted.

It wasn't a Calling Night, he didn't have to feed or go mad, but he discovered quickly that feeding reguarly before those nights helped make the Callings more bearable. Being energized helped stave off the pull against the shreds of his spark that still reained, helped keep him grounded among the living rather than being driven into insanity by his failure to return to the Allspark.

His prey tonight was small and smart. The Decepticon knew he was being hunted and was doing a good job of avoiding capture. It wouldn't _last_ but Jazz enjoyed the challenge. If he were more of an opportunity hunter, like Starscream, he might even let this Decepticon live because he was a hard target to catch.

But he had never been afraid to work for what he wanted and the Decepticon grew tired quickly enough. Small framed mechs burned through their fuel stores more quickly than larger models when pressed hard--though that was by virture of having less storage space than by any sort of ineffency in design--and they slowed down to conserve that fuel automatically after a certain period of time. He could pounce any time he chose.

His prey was determined, though. The small Decepticon dodged into a building when his systems slowed down, chosing a place suited to his stature and abilities to make his last stand. Unfortunately for him, his hunter was not much larger and was able to ease into the structure after him.

The building was fairly open inside, with none of the clutter he had come to expect from an office or home. It was a space designed for gatherings, and as a result, made it very easy to see the small Decepticon running across the entry room.

The Decepticon had been smart, but he hadn't learned enough about humans to know what buildings would provide good hiding places.

Rather than continue the chase, Jazz activated his electromagnets and pulled the other mech back to him. The Decepticon struggled in his grasp, clawing against the arms that pinned him against the Spark Eater's chestplates. Jazz ignored the gashes in his plating and conteplated the best way to subdue the prey in his arms.

He grinned darkly at his captive while he though. "You know, you're lucky you caught my optics and not Starscream's. He likes to make this hurt."

The Decepticon went still and keened in despair.


End file.
